My Tale of a Mediator
by Esodes08
Summary: CeeCee. CeeCee Webb. That's my name and trying to figure out my best friend is my game. Anything and Everything changed in quiet Carmel when Suze moved here from the hustle and bustle of NYC. Let's just say that I'll never be bored again.


Title:  
My Tale of a Mediator

Summary: CeeCee. CeeCee Webb. That's my name and trying to figure out my best friend is my game. Anything and Everything changed in quiet Carmel when Suze moved here from the hustle and bustle of New York City. So trying to understand her is mostly what I've been doing for almost a year. That and trying to get Adam. Let's just say that I'll never be bored again. Looking back at everything, I realize I'm pretty thick. Every time I thought I had Suze figured out, something would happen and I'd have to start over again. What I really should have done was just not tried to understand what she was doing in the first place. Basically, minding my own business. If I would have, my world would have stayed the way I wanted it to, but then again... Maybe knowing is for the best. Meeting Suze and trying to figure her out has opened up a new chapter in my life that I think is going to stay open for a while. This book I'm in is pretty interesting, and you all know how much I like reading...

Short: CeeCee. CeeCee Webb. That's my name and trying to figure out my best friend is my game. Anything and Everything changed in quiet Carmel when Suze moved here from the hustle and bustle of NYC. Let's just say that I'll never be bored again.

Rating: PG 13. This should probably only be PG, but I'm just saying PG 13 for safety reasons. They have that whole thing now, that if your story is underrated, they'll see to fixing it.- permanently I don't know exactly how this story's going to go. Haunted was ages 12 and up so, yea.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator series, or Meg's lovely characters. I'm here to write my opinion on how I perceive their the character personalities. This is just how I think they are, not how Meg does. I own some of the ways the characters act and the plot when Suze isn't around.

What in the world is this: This is Haunted rewritten and told in CeeCee Webb's point of view.

This was supposed to be the first story I posted on fanfiction, 'but knowing how way leads to way,' it ended up not being. I have a Harry Potter fic up here that I haven't decided if it's going to be a one shot or not. I'm messing around with different ideas of what to do next. If you have any ideas, feel free to put them into your review.

Okay; first off. Some rules for reviews:

- Please people, please!! I want criticism. Just make sure it's constructive. I don't want a review that just says; that sucked. You can think it sucks, but it would be more helpful if you told me WHY.  
- Any grammar or incorrect spelling mistakes I want told. I don't care if every reviewer says the same thing, 'that "it" in the third paragraph is supposed to be an "is." I already stink at grammar, so any way you, as lovely reviewers, can help me would be very much appreciated.  
- If you have plot ideas, you can tell me. If I like them (and I have your permission) I might use them in my story.  
- I just want to say thank you so much for taking the time to read this story and give your opinions.

I'm going to tell you now that there are going to be a lot of direct quotes from Haunted in here. (No duh, it's the same book only in a different perspective) So don't get mad at me for that. Meg is brilliant and I hope she doesn't mind me doing this. Thanks Meg!!

One last thing. I HATE starting in media res (Hehe! I'm actually using some of my English vocabulary), so beginnings are hard for me to write. If you could, please excuse my poor beginning.

And so it begins.

(Oooo. Don't I sound just SO smart! .... Let's see how long THAT lasts)  
............................................................................

Chapter 1: Before

_I was born albino.  
__I am albino.  
__I always will be albino. _

_So who gives! _

_Apparently, a lot of people. _

_At least, that's what I found out my first day at Sea Shore Elementary. I was just starting kindergarten at Carmel's public school and an older kid who looked at the time to be fifty feet tall came up to me and started poking my cheek. Being only five years old I didn't really know what he was doing. I just wanted him to stop. _

_I backed up against the wall and in my little voice said, 'Stop it!'_

_The kid just laughed._

_'Why do you look so weird?' He tilted his head to the side slightly._

_His friend, who had been slightly behind him at the time, answered for him. 'She's albino.' _

_I nodded. I already knew that. _

_The kid continued to look at me. 'My mom says albinos are all possessed by demons.' I didn't even know what possessed meant, but I knew what demons where. I also knew that I had nothing to do with demons. They weren't my thing. They were too slimy. Or, at least, that's how movies portrayed them. Maybe to this boy, demons where a good thing..._

_Several more older kids started coming around and one of them flicked at my hair. As he was doing this he said, 'You're creepy.' _

_...Guess not._

_Over and over in my head I tried to make sense of what was going on. My mother had always told me I was gorgeous and that being an albino was a gift. A gift from God. But, this kid was contradicting everything I had ever known about my appearance._

_Then one of the boys pulled me from the wall. I tripped and fell on the ground; scraping my knee. Another boy picked me up from the front of my shirt as I was holding back tears. 'What's your name, kid?' He demanded from me still holding onto my shirt._

_I managed to squeak, 'CeeCee.' _

_The boy let go of my shirt and let me fall back to the ground. They laughed. They laughed and one of them kicked my arm. I managed to sit up, but then another one started to step on my feet. I shrieked and started crying. They continued to laugh and then walked away. All except for one boy._

_'You need a card in order to walk in this hallway. You need a card that says you're allowed to be here.' The delinquent that was speaking knelt next to me so I could see strait into his eyes. They were ice blue. Sure, a lot of people had blue eyes, but this particular had the coldest blue eyes I had ever seen. And he had curly brown hair as well. _

_As I stared into his eyes, a fear overtook me. Every inch of my flesh felt like it had been dumped into the Pacific Ocean. Everything became stiff with shear freezing pain. My muscles retracted and I let out an even louder scream._

'How in the world!?'

I sat bolt upright in my bed as my dream ended.

What the heck had _Paul_ been doing in one of my old dreams? He wasn't supposed to be there. Sure, he was an extremely cute new kid at school, but he wasn't supposed to be in my dreams. And why was I portraying him as evil? Sure, Suze hates the guy to death... Well, not death, but she sure does hate him. But that doesn't mean that I have to too.

I reached up and wiped cold sweat from my forehead. My head was spinning with excitement. Thoughts were racing around every-which-way with nowhere to turn. I needed to sort them all out and I needed to do it NOW!

'Oh, great. Just great! Isn't this just lovely for my already horrid complexion!'

I stood up and walked over to my window and sat down in the chair in front of it. My eyes roamed the room making sure everything was in it's rightful place.

It wasn't a bad room... I guess. A little boring, but still nice. The walls had been newly repainted; changed to a light lavender. They looked nice against the white of the carpeting. The bed was still just a mattress on the floor, but that didn't matter to me. My mom had begged me to get an actual bed-bed, but I wouldn't. There was just something more comforting with sleeping close to the floor.

'Gosh, I NEED to stop with the nightmares. No matter how realistic. I can't go without sleep so often, it's not good. I'm going to end up failing a test...'

It wasn't the first time I had had the kindergarten dream. It was one of my occurring dreams, right along side of the one where I dump a bunch of rice pudding on top of Kelly Prescot's head.

Oh the joy whenever that dream comes along.

The pudding, the screaming, the cursing, the laughing of all those surrounding her, the high fives from my fellow students, the approval of Adam McTavish...

But unlike the thrill of sugary milk, my first day of Kindergarten was quite real.

Not that I don't WANT the sugary milk to be real! I do, trust me, I do; it's just that, it hasn't happened yet. But then again, you never know with high school. It still could.

Still, my first week of kindergarten hadn't been good. Sure, the younger version of a junior hotty hadn't been kicking me, but it was still bad. Kids whispered and spat. They called me names and wouldn't sit by me. Some of them, yes I know, where scared, but a majority of them were just being really mean. It took a large toll on my self-esteem, but I think it shaped me better for who I am today.

After the older kids had left from bullying me on about the fourth reoccurrence of this, I sat down against a wall and cried. A teacher found me eventually. I was still sitting in the same spot crying my head off. It didn't make any sense to me why they had acted the way they did. I hadn't done anything.

How are you supposed to explain this sort of thing to a five year old; that some people don't like her for how she was born?

My parents didn't explain it. They just said that those kids had bad hearts. They didn't let me go to that school the next day.

I was back home with my parents for a total of three days. The next day they told me I was starting school again. I told them I didn't want to go back to the kids who kicked me. They told me I wasn't going back there. I was going to go to a different school with nice people.

Looking back at it, I laugh. Nice people, Riiiight. Tell that to Debbie.

So I started that morning a Junipero Serra Mission Academy. This was a place that we were supposed to have faith in God.

Let me tell you, I wasn't stupid. I knew enough to know that those kids had been hurtful to me because of me being albino. Because of my gift. My God-sent gift. So as a five year old, I decided that it was God's fault that those kids had tormented me.

Of course, I really didn't have a firm grasp on who in the world God was. I thought he was someone equivalent to the President and like my parents, if I didn't like Him, I could just pretend He wasn't there and vote for the other person. I didn't know who to vote for, but I knew it wasn't God. He made those kids be mean so I wasn't going to talk to Him anymore.

Remember: I was only five.

But anyway.

I was given a classroom and was told to sit at a table that already had four people. Two girls and two guys.

'What's your names?' I asked the kids.

The blonde with really tan skin answered me. 'I'm Kelly,' she pointed to herself. 'That's Heather,' she pointed to another blonde next to her. Then she pointed to a round boy sitting next to Heather. 'That's Brady.'

'I'm Brad! Not Brady.' The boy said.

'What. Ever.' The two girls said in unison. Then Kelly continued, 'and I don't know his name,' she pointed to the really skinny brunet boy sitting across from her. 'He won't tell us.' With that the boy looked up and glared at her. Kelly crossed her legs, folded her arms, and stuck her chin up in the air as a response.

The boy opened his mouth and whispered quiet audibly to Kelly, 'I already told you. My name is Adam. A. D. A. mmm. He said the last letter the way it sounded.

'M.' He turned his head sharply to look at me.

'What?' He had an edgy annoyed tone to his voice.

'I said, "M." The last letter in your name is M.' He looked at me like I was mental. 'Your name is spelt A. D. A. M. Adam. Mine is spelt capitol C.E.E. capitol C.E.E. CeeCee.'

Then the boy did something that made the other three stare.

He smiled at me and asked if I could sit by him.

Apparently, Kelly didn't like Adam. So since Adam liked me, she didn't like me either. And since Heather was her best friend, Heather didn't like me or Adam. And Brad just did whatever he felt like doing. Which most of the time consisted of him trying to color my hair with crayons. He decided he didn't like Adam or myself when Adam took his crayon and stepped on it because it was making me cry.

And I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I think that's when I started liking Adam McTavish. He stepped on a brown crayon and I fell in love with him. Okay, not literally! I don't think I knew what love was at age five, but I knew that I would do almost anything for Adam.

Adam is the type of guy that grows on you. He's just sooo wonderfully sweet that it isn't even laughable.

We basically grew up together at the Mission. Met in kindergarten, slept over at each other's houses in first grade, played on the monkey bars together in second, biked together in third, shared home lunches in fourth, did homework together in fifth, caused trouble for Kelly and her clique in sixth, shared a locker in seventh, went to the movies every Friday in eighth, and ruined Kelly's dance in ninth. We were still full on best friends in tenth grade, except we had completely grown up. Or, at least, I had.

Adam had turned into- unfortunately- no stud, but defiantly fine. He was funny and entertaining. We were as close as ever, except he never knew. He never knew I loved him. That's because I never told him, and why should I? That could completely jeopardize our friendship. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I would die. And no amount of obsessing over something else could change that.

Trust me, I already tried to get over Adam. Didn't work too well, let me tell you.

That's how I ended up on the school newspaper -okay, that's not the ONLY reason I got on the paper, but still.- I was trying to get over Adam. I was sick of having feelings for him and knowing I couldn't tell him. I knew I was going to burst. So, I decided to find a hobby. I joined the school newspaper and soon was promoted all the way to editor. I had found my true calling, but I was still attached to Adam like peanut butter on the roof of my mouth.

Um... Not that Adam is peanut butter. He's not brown and sticky, and he has hair... on his head and...

Oh, shut up.

"Crash"

I was abruptly thrown out of my dazed state by the sound of glass falling and shattering on the ground.

'Not again!'

I ran from my room to see which one of my sisters had snuck out of their rooms this time.

........................................................  
A/N: And the first chapter's done.

I thank you in advance for your reviews.

Oh, and a special thanks to Hayley for giving me the idea to write this.Cheers to Hayley!

I feel very freaked out right now, because this hasn't even been edited. I knew that if I didn't post it today, though, I'd never post it, so any gramatical corrections WILL be welcome!

Manda

P.S. Look! I'm actually posting this. Now I have to go hide my head under my pillow, scream for my life, and pray that this didn't completely and utterly reek.


End file.
